moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Stormwind
Gold Sovereigns * Silver Groats * Copper Pennies | Imports = | Exports = Cheese Apples Wine Lumber Iron Gold | Flora = | Fauna = Lion | Gemstone = | Metal = | Colour = Blue Gold Cyan/Teal (formerly; pre-First War) Red (formerly; pre-First War) | Allegiance = Grand Alliance Alliance of Lordaeron (formerly) | Status = Active | Today Part Of = }} The Kingdom of Stormwind, also referred to as the Kingdom of Azeroth, is a human kingdom, nation and country on the southern continent of Azeroth, with its capital at Stormwind City. Originally settled by descendants of the Arathi, it was founded after its War for Independence fought by the Stormwind Militia and the Arathorian Empire at the start of the King's Calendar. Stormwind flourished until the First War when it was conquered and laid waste by the Orcish Horde. The survivors of that conflict, led by Anduin Lothar, sought refuge in the Kingdom of Lordaeron, but were able to reclaim their homeland at the end of the Second War with the aid of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Stormwind firmly backs the Alliance with its knights, priests, paladins and mages; many of whom served in the three wars against the Horde. Its capital is the home of the Wizard's Sanctum, one of the only remaining schools of wizardry in the east, and the Cathedral of Light, the philosophical capital for those who follow the Church of the Holy Light. It is also the military capital of both the Kingdom and the Alliance, boasting its vast army and naval capabilities. = Government = ---- bearing Azerothian colors.]] Stormwind is ruled by the House of Wrynn from their court at Stormwind Keep. Presently, the throne is occupied by King Anduin Wrynn, son of High King Varian Wrynn. In his younger years, Anduin reigned in the absence of his father and was governed by his co-regents, Lady Katrana Prestor and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. Also aiding in the governing of Stormwind are the Stormwind House of Nobles, an executive branch of Stormwind's government made up of noblemen of the realm, the House of Magistrates, a judicial branch of Stormwind's government made up of justices and magistrates of the realm, and the Stormwind Circle of Magi, the royal order of mages that advise the king on matters dealing with the arcane. = Economy = ---- Stormwind is a wealthy and prosperous kingdom with a widely diversified market of both raw materials and crafted goods. So robust and plentiful are the lands of the kingdom that it was swiftly able to regain its prominence after its destruction during the First War. Whereas Stormwind City serves as a cultural melting pot for all of the member nations of the Grand Alliance, its provinces hold regional specialties. Its primary exports are Cheese, Apples, Wine, Lumber, Iron and Gold. Today, Stormwind has funneled its surplus of wealth towards colonization and its war efforts against the New Horde in Northrend, Kalimdor, and Pandaria. = Religion = ---- The House of Wrynn has since declared the kingdom's official religion as the Church of the Holy Light, which promotes adherence to the three virtues of respect, tenacity and compassion. However, as Stormwind's role in Azeroth has shifted to the leader of the Grand Alliance, the House of Wrynn has made concessions to religions of their allies. Demonic worship is rare in Stormwind. Outlawed by secular law, a sparse number of witches and warlocks still worship demonic shrines in the remote countryside. Both the church and circle of magi regularly send templars to capture or kill practitioners of demonic magic. = Holdings = ---- Of the Eastern Kingdoms, the Kingdom of Stormwind is among the largest in landmass. Including the vast swath of land held by Stormwind City, the realm of Stormwind has historically held the provinces of Elwynn Forest, Westfall, the Redridge Mountains, and Duskwood; each with their own sub-regions. Elwynn Forest Elwynn Forest, aka the Forest of Elwynn or simply Elwynn, is a vast woodland of stately hardwoods nestled just below the foothills of the Burning Steppes to the north. The Redridge Mountains lie to the east, and to the south, across the Nazferiti River is Duskwood. It is the heartland of the Kingdom of Stormwind. See also: Elwynn Forest Westfall Westfall is a fertile land that was once the western breadbasket of the Kingdom of Stormwind. This rich land has lain fallow since the Second War, and years of neglect and conflict has not improved the situation. Westfall is a region of rolling pastures and farms that were once beautiful and green, but now have become barren with drought due to maltreatment at the hands of bandits. See also: Westfall Redridge Mountains The Redridge Mountains are a hardy land that make up the eastern border of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Jagged mountains and rushing streams surround Lake Everstill which supports most of the local wildlife. The Blackrock Clan of orcs have invaded Redridge several times over, leaving the local populace battle-hardened and wary of what the future holds. See also: Redridge Mountains Duskwood Duskwood is a vast, gnarled woodland. This darkened forest is located in the south-central region of the Kingdom of Stormwind. It is south of the Elwynn Forest, east of Westfall, west of Deadwind Pass, and north of the Stranglethorn Vale. It is bordered by the Nazferiti River. Due to the vile magic eminating from Deadwind Pass, Duskwood has become a corrupted and dangerous forest thick with Worgen and Undead. See also: Duskwood prior to the Orcish Wars. (Courtesy of Robertsbos from the Scrolls of Lore Forums)]] Deadwind Pass Deadwind Pass is an eerie valley east of Duskwood. Before the Orcish Wars, the mysterious valley was part of the Redridge Mountains, but this is no longer the case. The wizard Medivh corrupted the valley with fel magic, rending it lifeless. Only scavenging animals dare wander into the pass, with rumors of Ogre settlements keeping most travelers away. See also: Deadwind Pass Northern Stranglethorn The Stranglethorn Vale is a vast jungle-peninsula south of Duskwood. The Kingdom of Stormwind held its northern tracts for some time before they fell to rebel fighters influenced by jungle trolls. Loyalists to Stormwind still hold camp on the border to Duskwood, launching attacks on the rebels regularly. See also: Stranglethorn Vale Blasted Lands The Blasted Lands, formerly the Black Morass, are a landscape devastated by the fel corruption and battles fought during the Orcish Wars. The Kingdom of Stormwind constructed Nethergarde Keep in the northern reaches of the blasted lands with aid from the Magocracy of Dalaran as a ward against the Dark Portal. See also: Blasted Lands Swamp of Sorrows The Swamp of Sorrows is a contested territory in the south eastern part of the Kingdom of Stormwind. Among its murk-ridden marshes stand settlements built by the orcs, humans, and goblins, as well as the ancient troll Temple of Atal'Hakkar. See also: Swamp of Sorrows = Confirmed History = ---- ( Confirmed history from Wowpedia will go here ) = Westridge Historical Society Interpretation = ---- See also: King's Calendar =Gallery= Azeroth_Banner.jpg|The flag of Stormwind during the time of the First War. = References = ---- Adapted from Wowpedia. Category:Realms Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Realms of Stormwind Category:Places Category:Stormwind Locations Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Eastern Kingdoms Locations Category:Grand Alliance